Brotherly Justice
by wannabequeenbe
Summary: Something dark happened to Dick and Jason is going to get justice for him. Based on HeadCannon: 217


Name: Brotherly Justice

Author Wannabequeenbe

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I like this one, it came out exactly how I wanted and how I think we're gonna see 52 Jason develop.

Synopsis: Something dark happened to Dick and Jason is going to get justice for him.

Based on HeadCannon: 217. Jason is the only member of the family who knows that Dick was raped by Tarantula. Dick only told him due to a combination of alcohol and the belief that his brother's opinion of him couldn't get lower. Jason surprised him by being furious- but at Tarantula, not Dick. He was angry with Dick as well, but only because Dick assumed Jason wouldn't believe him, or if he did would blame him. They haven't talked about it since, though if Jason keeps a closer eye on Dick now, neither of them mention it.

Bones have been broken, none are his. In his hands is a red mechanic's rag that is turning a darker with each swipe of his hands. He can hear the moan of pain and uses his black motorcycle boot to flip the body over. She was beautiful once, ebony hair and dark chocolate eyes, but now her face is swollen and there are cuts throughout her body. Her body is honed from hours of work outs. Some would consider her a good person, a hero. "Who are you? Why," she coughs and blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth, "why are you doing this?" "You're Catalina Flores, correct? The former Tarantula?" the cold male voice says. "Yes," she answers, she assuming she knows why now, he's a villain trying to make a name for himself. Her body tenses as he pulls out the black Glock. "Then lay there real quiet like, cause I'm gonna tell you a story, by the way my name is Jason, Jason Todd-Wayne." He says squatting down next to her. He can see those eyes widen in recognition of who he is and she knows, she's paying for a very old crime.

"You see it happen a while ago, on a very normal, quiet-for-me night…"

Jason rolled his shoulder as he slipped in the window to his safe house. This one is Gotham was the nicest, probably on Tim's insistence since he was the one that set it up for Jason. Something about wanting to return old favors. The replacement wasn't half bad now, good kid, damn good detective, and wore the mantel of Red Robin well. This he'd never tell the kid, but somehow, he knew the kid knew.

Pulling off the brown leather jacket he reaches down and unlaces his boots toeing off one then the other. Walking towards his bedroom he starts disarming his suit and peeling off the domino as he places his helmet in the closet that Tim built for him and his tools. Soon enough Jason is in his navy basketball shorts and a white tank making his way to his room with the intentions of a shower. He never makes it when he sees his bed in not empty.

Richard "Dick" Grayson lays sprawled across the bed passed out. Jason can see the three-quarters empty bottle of tequila and raises an eyebrow. Jason's more of a straight tequila night guy. Dick's more of a beer guy, for him to be drinking the hard stuff something's up. Jason hears his phone chirp; looking down at it he sees Tim's number.

"Todd." Jason answers.

"Hey did you see Dick on your patrols, no one has seen him and…" Tim starts but Jason interrupts.

"Yeah I saw him, don't worry he's fine, trying to get his head on straight." Jason covers.

"Kay, thanks Jason." Tim disconnects the call. Jason tosses it on his desk and walks to squat down next to Dick's head. He smacks Dick's face a couple of time and goes to shake his shoulder when Dick bolts out of the bed and on his feet escrima sticks at the ready. "Whoa! Whoa! Big Wing!" Jason says his hand up. Jason can see Dick teeter and jumps the bed to catch him throwing one of Dick's arms over his shoulder and wrapping the other around Dick's waist. "Don't touch me." Dick mutters trying to get away. "Chill Big Wing, it's me, Jaybird, I got ya." Jason says trying to calm his older brother of sorts. "Jas?" Dick mutters. "Yeah come on you need a shower, you smell like a cheap bar." Jason says leading Dick to the bathroom.

It takes every bit of an hour to get Dick cleaned up and sitting on Jason's couch a cup of coffee in his hand. "Want to tell me what this was all about?" Jason asks. Dick shakes his head and sips from his drink. "You got ripped, passed out in my bed of all beds and nothing's up?" Jason cocks his eyebrow. "You wouldn't believe me and even if you did, you'd mock me for years to come." Dick says quietly. "You think one more thing is going to shorten the years of mocking you have?" Jason said jokingly. Dick sighs, Jason can see the battle in Dick's head going on through his sky blue eyes. "Your opinion of me can't get any lower." Dick says leaning his head back against the couch.

"It's an anniversary of sorts, there was a night, the night Blockbuster was murdered. I, I was in shock." Dick says. "First kill is always the hardest," Jason nods "but you didn't kill him Dick." Dick shook his head, "No but I didn't stop his murderer either." "Tarantula," Jason said, he'd read the report knew about the murder and Dick's trial afterwards. Sure he had been just revived by the pit at that point and had reveled in Dick's trial, but now, now it didn't really seem to matter. "Yeah, but that's not what I remember, oh well I remember Blockbuster's death but that's, that's not," Dick seems to stutter over his words, "That's not what's driving you to drink. What is?" Jason asks. "I was in shock, I don't remember much, but I know I said no, and I know she didn't listen." Dick hangs his head in shame unable to look at his younger brother. "Are you saying she, raped, you?" Jason asked wanting to be sure he understands, "It wasn't rape, it just wasn't consensual, I wasn't," Dick's not allowed to finish his thought as Jason hits him upside his head forcing his coffee to splash on him. "What the hell?" Dick asks looking shock.

"You're an idiot," Jason says, "You said no, she went ahead, that's rape you idiot. Don't matter the situation. You never told anyone, dealt with it all on your own?" Jason asks. Dick nods, Jason whacks him again, "Idiot, you think you can do that. That, that kind of shit doesn't mess with your head?" Jason wants to yell but knows it won't help. "You, you believe me? You," Dick doesn't know what to say, "you don't think I'm pathetic for letting it happen?" Jason looks, hurt for lack of a better word in Dick's vocabulary. "Dick, you're well, the closest thing I got to a brother, thought Timmy's climb up there. What happened wasn't your fault and not being in the mind set to fight it doesn't make it your fault or make you pathetic. Anytime you need to escape this come here, I got a fully stoked bar, but it will only kill the pain for a while. You need to deal with it, talk to someone, hell, join one of those support groups, but this shit eats you up, like it did me, and it doesn't go away." Jason says. "Better be careful Jaybird, someone's gonna confuse you for someone that cares." Dick chuckles as Jason shrugs, "I'll blame you, you're into that whole new age love your enemies as your brother crap."

Tarantula looks at Jason her eyes leaking tears, she knows what she did. She knows how close she came to breaking Dick Grayson, and she now knows she's going to pay for it. "He's my brother, better or worse, he's my brother, and you dared to hurt him." Jason says standing. Reaching in his pocket he pulls out the silencer. "Men, women, it doesn't matter, rape is rape and you know how I deal with rapist scum?" Jason asks pointing the gun at her forehead and pull the trigger twice, the water puddle under her head begins to run red and chunky. Her dark eyes are wide looking at her judge, jury, and executioner. "That's how, no one messes with the bats but me." Jason says walking away from the body.


End file.
